


L.O.V.E.

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Snowed In, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: L is for the way you look at me.O is for-oh shit we got snowed into a motel together, guess we have to talk about our repressed feelings for one another.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	L.O.V.E.

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to Reece and Rainier who listened to me ramble about this fic while I wrote it.
> 
> Very early, but Happy Valentine’s Day to everyone!

“Stop. Stop. Stop. Look there’s a motel, let’s stay the night there, if I have to go another hour of driving I’m going to make us crash.” Stiles slaps Derek’s arm as he points at the motel coming just into view.

“Fine.” Derek growls, probably feeling as shitty as Stiles does.

It was like the universe hated the both of them equal. It’s not like it couldn’t have chosen anyone else in the pack to get kidnapped and teleported three states over, the only they had was their wallets and the clothes on their backs. Well, Derek had lost his clothes at one point because hunters were a bunch of sick sadistic assholes, and now he was wearing some clothes he’d taken off a dead guy. Stiles wasn’t bothered, he was just happy he didn’t have to suffer from an awkward boner while staring at Derek’s chiseled abs.

Because of course the universe would also make Stiles get a crush on a man so far out of his league it wasn’t even funny. 

Stiles feels like he might cry when the (stolen) car finally comes to a stop.

“Thank fucking god.” He groans, almost falling out of the car in his haste to get into a shower and then a bed. Derek snorts behind him as they both step inside of the place.

Immediately, Stiles is struck with the realization that this motel is...a little odd. At least he doesn’t remember motels usually having a condom dispenser machine at the front, but this could just be an out of state kind of thing.

“Welcome! Welcome! What can I get for you two fine looking men tonight.” The woman behind the counter grins at them, looking like they’re the highlight of her night.

“One room, please.” Stiles musters up the best smile he can, even though he just wants to crumble into the ground.

“Stiles.” Derek says quietly behind him.

“Sure thing, sweetheart, what kind of room are you two looking for? We’ve got a wide variety here. Would you like the ‘Getaway Lovers’, ‘Daddy’s Favorite’, ‘The Leather Room’, or our special ‘Red Room’?”

Stiles blinks at the woman, he looks down at her polished nails and then turns to look at the pictures on the wall. His face probably looks like a tomato with the way he’s blushing. The walls are covered with silhouetted photos of sex and naked people. When he glances around he realizes this isn’t a regular motel, it’s a  _ sex _ motel.

“Stiles.” Derek grabs his arm, yanking him backwards so they can speak in private. “We can go to another motel.”

“What?” Stiles shakes out of his frozen state, “No way man, we finally got here. We’ve been on the road all fucking day and the only breaks we got were to eat and piss, I cannot get back in that damn car.”

“Then sleep in the back and I’ll drive.”

“Are you  _ insane! _ You’ve been awake all day, you’ll probably fall asleep at the wheel and we’ll die. Well, I’ll die. You’ll just heal and leave my body on the side of the road, where the vultures can come and eat my bones. Maybe a coyote or two can rip off my limbs.”

“I wouldn’t leave your body on the side of the road, Stiles.” Derek snaps, looking like he’s ready to hit something. Probably Stiles if he didn’t shut up, but he couldn’t stop his mouth. All he wanted to do was just crawl into bed right now. “Stiles, this is a motel for sex. We don’t have to stay-“

“Derek. I am two seconds from having a fucking mental breakdown. This morning I was having a very good day, and then came to go save your wolfy ass and the rest of the pack when we were being attacked by some asshole Wizard. And then, we got teleported to fucking North Dakota where we got tortured by some hunters, and then stuck in a car for hours on end.” He hissed at the Alpha, “All I want to do is get into a hot bath so I can scrub myself clean, and then go to bed. I do not  _ care _ if we sleep in a room with dildos hanging off the ceiling, or ropes and chains on the walls. I just want to fucking sleep!”

Derek brings his hands up to rest on Stiles’s shoulders, giving them a hard squeeze as he stares down at the human.

“Stiles, I want you to take three deep breaths.” He tells the teenager.

“Ok, ok-yeah sure.” Doing as he’s told, Stiles takes three deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Making sure the one after the other lasts longer until he feels some of the stress from the day peel away.

“Better?”

He nods his head.

Derek gives a nod back, “We can stay here tonight, I won’t force you into the car.”

“Thanks.” Stiles fidgets with the end of his sleeve, turning his head away so he doesn’t have to stare at the hard expressionless look Derek was giving him. It wasn’t even that, it was the fact that Derek was looking like he cared for Stiles. It was throwing him off.

He turns back to the woman at the desk, “Sorry about that, you know how it can be when you’re on a long road trip. Anyways, we’ll take the...red room!” 

There’s a small feeling of hope that the Red Room won’t be as awful as the ones he heard earlier. Just a tiny thing of hope. 

The woman-Robin-smirks at the both of them as she types away at her computer, “Ok, will that be paid with credit or cash?”

Stiles pats his back pocket and curses when he realizes he lost his wallet at some point. It was going to be a bitch getting Danny to make him a new one, after he lost the last three. He’s sidelined when Derek steps up next to him and slaps down his credit card, giving Stiles a look as he holds his hand out for the key.

“You two are in for a  _ special _ treat, this is one of our most popular rooms. Enjoy!” Robin winks at them, and Stiles tugs Derek’s jacket so they can get away from her as quickly as possible.

“If there are any cameras in our room, I am suing this place for invasion of privacy.” Stiles states as they walk down the hallway to the last room there.

The place isn’t as seedy as most motels look like when you walk into them. The walls are black with some gold details in them that Stiles can’t concentrate hard enough to focus on, hell the place looks like it could be turned into a nice hotel if there were more floors. Coming to a stop at the last room in the hallway, Stiles gulps as he sees the big glaring neon sign that says, “Red Room” and blushes as Derek unlocks their room.

“The bathtub in there better be nice or we’re getting a refund.” Stiles says under his breath, glaring when Derek snorts behind him.

“It’s non refundable.” The werewolf answers and walks into the room first, flipping the lights on.

They both blink under the harsh red lighting in the room, and Stiles blushes when he sees the huge bed at the end of the room. It’s a nice room-but when they meant red they really should have gone with black room. The walls, floor and most of the furniture was black with some red on it. The bed at least looked comfortable, the leather chairs had Stiles turning red.

And the wall with a variety of sex toys and tools had him running to the bathroom.

“Ok, gonna take a bath, talk to you later!”

Slamming the door shut, Stiles laughs when he sees the red heart shaped bathtub. Of course it would be heart shaped, this is a sex motel after all and what screams romance better than a heart. He thanked God that the bed isn’t shaped as a heart either.

Tearing off his clothes, Stiles starts to pile them up on the ground as he starts the tub and hits the button for bubbles. Going to the sink he splashed a handful of cold water on his face to keep himself awake, and then checks for the towels in the room. They’re black with little red hearts stitched on the bottom and next to them are four sets of robes. Two of them have a red ‘Mrs’ stitched on the chest, and the other two have ‘Mr’ stitched onto them.

“Cute.” Stiles mumbles to himself, grabbing on of the ‘Mr’ robes and setting it next to the tub. 

Lowering himself into the tub, Stiles groans at the hot bubbly water and let’s his head fall backwards. He thinks he could marry this hot tub, this hot tub was now his wife and he was going to make sweet sweet love to this beauty. They’re going to have three kids and none of them are going to have a horrible Polish first name like his own.

Scrubbing at his hair with the soft smelling soap, Stiels can’t help the little moan that escapes his lips as he scrubs himself clean. Getting everywhere he can until he doesn’t feel like he’s been crawling in mud.

Glancing at the door, Stiles lowers himself in the tub some more before reaching down and taking his dick in hand. Biting on his bottom lip, Stiles rides out the erection he’s been trying to smother when he saw Derek shirtless and chained up. He really shouldn’t get off on the fact that Derek was chained up like that, but honestly Stiles was still a teenager and when he saw hot naked people his dick went from zero to a hundred in a flash.

Muffling his groan with a hand, Stiles glances around as if he’s worried someone had walked into the room. Calming down, he turns the water off and let’s it drain while he dries himself off.

Slipping into the robe, Stiles kicks his clothes to the side for another time later and leaves the bathroom.

“Derek?” He asks when he doesn’t see the brooding Alpha in the room.

The door clicks unlocked, and Derek comes walking back inside with a few bags in his hand. He sets them down on the coffee table and then looks Stiles up and down.

“Have a nice bath?” 

Stiles shrugs and comes over to look through the bags, “As good as I could have in a heart shaped tub. What did you get?”

“They had some underwear at the front I bought for us, and I got us some food.” Derek tells him while Stiles is tearing open the pack of hot burritos.

“Oh my god, you’re the best werewolf ever. Don't tell Scott that.” Stiles moans, taking a huge bite out of the burrito.

“I called the pack as well, told them we were fine.” Derek adds before settling down on the couch next to Stiles. Leather creaking under his weight as he reaches out to grab his own burrito. “Nice robe.”

“Smart. Hopefully they won’t set the loft on fire while we’re away.” Stiles chews on his food thoughtfully. 

“Do you think they would actually do that?” 

Snorting, he says, “If Boyd, Allison or Lydia aren’t in the room then it’s just a bunch of assholes going at one another’s throats. At least those three can do something good in a fight, and the others are werewolves while I’m sitting there like the useless token human I am.”

He can hear the frown in Derek’s voice, “You’re not useless, Stiles.”

“Dude, I can’t do anything-“

“That’s not true.” Derek interrupts, “You’re the one who I go to for research and I can trust to get the work done. Do you see me giving my family's most precious tombs to Lydia or Allison? You’re the only reason we knew how to defeat the wizard.”

“Well I mean, anyone would have helped you guys. I know I’m not pack-“

“What.”

“What?”

“Stiles...” Derek looks at him in a way that makes Stiles want to run away. It’s like the man is seeing him for the first time and he doesn’t like the way it opens Stiles’s chest open and bare. “You were the first person in my pack. You’ve been in the pack longer than anyone else has.”

It’s like a pen dropped because the entire room goes silent after those words.

Stiles opens his mouth, and then closes it unsure what to say at this point. The Alpha grunts and finishes his burritos before standing up and leaving.

“I’m taking a shower.” The werewolf tells him as he shuts the door.

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles stares down at the food in his hand. When the door clicks shut, he shakes himself out of his stupor and finishes up his burrito.

Full, clean and warm; Stiles pulls on one of the clean boxers and then goes to the bed and flops down on it. Pulling the covers back so he can get under them and maybe get some shut eye. Tomorrow was going to be another seventeen hour drive until they reached California. He hears the bathroom door click open and glances up to see Derek leaving it wearing the fluffy black robe. It looks small on him and Stiles snorts at the sight the Alpha makes.

When he doesn’t hear Derek coming to the bed, Stiles looks up to see the man sitting on the couch.

“What are you doing?” He sits up to ask.

“Going to bed?”

“What!” Stiles exclaims, “No! You’re not sleeping in that, that’s just going to give you a severe back ache. There’s enough room for us to share one bed, don’t be a wimp Derek. Scott and I used to share a bed when we were kids.”

The werewolf glares at him so Stiles glares back until the man sighs in defeat.

“Fine. Just don’t complain if it gets too hot.” Derek grouches, getting off the couch to come lay in bed with Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t realize he’s made a mistake until he sees Derek’s only wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs. He has to beat the horny thoughts in his brain as Derek climbs under the covers with him and lies down.

“See? Much better, right?” Stiles teases the werewolf.

“Sure.”

“You should listen to me more, I’m the smart one in the pack. And I have seniority so I’m the most awesomest one.” Stiles falls back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Awesomest is not a word.”

He turns on his side, “Oh yeah? How would you know, were you an English major?”

Stiles is only teasing but he’s not prepared when Derek answers, “I was taking creative writing classes when I was in New York. So yes, I would know.”

“Oh....did you get to finish your classes?” Stiles pulls the covers up a little so he can keep warm.

Derek shakes his head and turns it so he can look at Stiles, “No. I came here and had to deal with two dead family members, the Argent’s and then I had a pack.”

“Right. Yeah, I almost forgot about all of that.”  _ Lie. _

Thankfully, Derek doesn’t call him out on this and instead turns on his side as well.

“Go to bed, Stiles. I don’t want to hear you complain in the car tomorrow.” Derek tells him, and Stiles makes a little affronted noise.

“Rude. You love it when I complain, admit it.” Stiles rolls over and gets snug in the bed. Grinning when he hears Derek huffing a laugh behind him. “I know you’re just a big softie behind that leather and scary eyebrows.”

“Bed, Stiles.”

  
  


________

  
  
  


“Stiles.”

“Mmmhhh...”

“Stiles, wake up.”

“Mmmh...”

“Stiles, I need to piss.” Someone shakes his shoulder and Stiles buried his face against the soft fur under his cheek.

“Shut up, Scott. I’m trying to sleep.” Stiles slurs.

He hears a chuckle and feels his body slowly start to waken up when he realizes that that isn’t Scott’s voice.

“Stiles, if you don’t wake up I’m going to push you.” Derek tells him and Stiles keeps his eyes shut. “Stiles.”

“I’m not on you though.” Stiles snuggles further against his pillow. Then pauses, because he’s pretty sure his pillow didn’t have hair on it.

Looking up, Stiles freezes when he sees Derek’s amused face looking down at him. The man looks like he’s seconds from falling out and laughing as Stiles makes a little squeaking noise. 

“Sorry!” Stiles rolls off of Derek’s body and smothers his face against the pillow he thought he was cuddling with. “I should have warned you beforehand that I like to cuddle.”

“It’s fine, Stiles.” Derek tells him as he pushes away the sheets, Stiles doesn’t look up as he hears the man walking away. Only when the bathroom door is shut does he finally sit up to look around the room.

The neon lights must have turned off at one point during the night, because now they were a regular white light. It made Stiles sigh in relief as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his face, shivering because it was freaking cold for some reason. Glancing back towards the bathroom door, Stiles sighed and flopped back down on the bed wishing the circumstances were different. He doesn’t care that he woke up in some sex motel or that it’s cold, no he’s fine with that. However, it would be nice if he had woken up with someone who actually wanted to go to the sex motel with him and you know-fuck. But no, of course the universe laughed and made it so Stiles had to share the same bed with his most unattainable crush. And then wake up cuddling!

Derek was probably laughing at his poor pathetic ass in the bathroom.

“My life is a joke.” Stiles goes back to trying to kill himself with his pillow.

The bathroom door opens again and Derek walks back over to the bed.

“Stiles.” Derek pokes at him.

“Stiles isn’t here right now, please leave a message after the noise.” Stiles muffles against the pillow.

“What?” He can hear some more movement behind them, and then tells when the sheets get ripped off of him.

“Derek!” Stiles screamed, trying to snatch the covers back. It was freezing cold and he was not about to get on the road again without having another hour of sleep, the pack be damned.

“Scoot.” Derek says, and then proceeds to push Stiles over so he can get on the bed next to him. 

“Cool. Can I have the covers back? I'm pretty sure my nipples are going to start falling off with how cold the room is.” Stiles whines, tugging at the sheets.

He squeaks again when Derek wraps an arm around him and pulls Stiles against his chest so they’re back to chest. The Alpha pulls the covers back around them and then settles with a sigh as he keeps an arm around Stiles’s body.

“You’re shaking.” 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious. If you haven’t noticed earlier, the rooms are as cold as a walk in freezer. You’d think they would have upped the temperature with how cold it is. Isn’t there a rule where motels have to keep their rooms at a specific temperature for the guest?” Stiles shakes again, feeling as twitchy as a drug junkie.

Derek runs his hand over Stiles’s arms and then keeps Stiles pinned against his chest, “I forgot how easily humans get cold.”

“Didn’t you have humans in your family growing up?” 

The man is silent, his thumb rubbing circles into Stiles’s skin and causing the teenager to slowly fall back asleep. It’s when Derek speaks again does he wake up, “We did, I had one younger cousin who was human and a few parents were human too. My dad...he was human. I remember laughing because he would have to put on layers of clothes when winter came around, being a werewolf means our bodies are different than humans. I don’t get cold as easily as humans. After the fire...”

Stiles looks up, tilting his head a little so he can get a look at the blank expression on Derek’s face. His expression looks impassive but looking at his eyes, Stiles can see the pain. Not sure what comes over him, Stiles takes Derek’s hand and gives it a squeeze, letting the man know he’s not alone.

“After the fire, I was with Laura and then after she died I was alone. I forgot what it was like being around humans.” Derek finishes, hugging Stiles closer. “You make me remember how important humans are to have in a pack.”

“I thought humans couldn’t join a pack.”

Derek scoffs, “Who the hell told you that?”

“Scott said-“

“Scott is a bitten werewolf, he doesn’t understand how important pack is. He’s still clinging to the human he once was and refuses to accept what he is now. He knows nothing about pack and werewolves.” Derek’s voice grows harsh as he says this, “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Stiles.”

“Hey! I’m totally the smart one! Who else figured out who was behind the Alpha attack.” Stiles slaps the man’s arm.

“If you’re so smart then...never mind. Go back to sleep, we’re going to be on the road all day again.” Derek tucks the covers around Stiles further.

“M’kay, Sourwolf. Whatever makes you happy.” Stiles smacks his lips, nuzzling against the pillow and smiling at how toasty warm it is under the covers. He feels a puff of air against his neck from Derek laughing, and then feels himself slip away to dreamland.

  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  


A knock at the door has Stiles waking up again, glaring at said door and then trying to act like a groundhog and burrow back under the covers. But the knocking is persistent and Stiles is unfortunately not a giant rodent that lives in a hole underground.

“Derek.” Stiles gripes, “Go get the door and tell the person to fuck off.”

He smacks at the man’s chest, having to turn himself over so he can reach.

The Alpha grunts, “Why do I have to do it.”

“Because you’re  _ scary _ after someone wakes you up, and I’ll look like a college mail boy.” Stiles says as if it's obvious.

“You have some of the weirdest illusions of yourself.” Derek states before sitting up and sliding out of the covers.

Stiles face plants into the spot Derek left like a heat seeking little gremlin, it was so warm and smelled like Derek. And Stiles totally didn’t take a precautionary sniff-no that would be creepy, and Stiles isn’t creepy. You know who is creepy? Derek. Derek’s creepy. His theme song is literally Creep by Radiohead-that’s a lie it’s probably something closer to Hurt by Johnny Cash or some other self hating song. Derek’s creepiness was just rubbing off on Stiles and that’s the only reason he was sniffing the sheets.

No other reason.

None whatsoever.

“Get up.” Derek tells him as he comes back over to the bed.

“Why?”

“Because apparently there’s a meeting we have to attend to in the lobby. Apparently the manager has some bad news for the guest.” Derek tugs on Stiles’s leg.

“Could you hand me my robe.”

Derek snorts, “Why can’t you get it yourself.”

“Derek, it is fucking cold as fuck beyond these sheets. And if you want me to get my ass up and out of this bed, you are gonna hand me my robe or else I will merge with these sheets and never leave.” 

The man huffs a laugh and tosses Stiles his robe, “Put it on so we can leave.”

“Yes. Yes. I’m coming stud muffin.” Stiles smirks at the glare Derek sends him.

“You’re not cute.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure if you looked hard enough you can find a wide variety of an audience that have a liking for twinky boys with little body hair and muscles on them.” Stiles argues, slipping into his robe and then getting out from under the sheets. “Put your robe on, we can’t have anyone thinking it’s weird that you’re not covered up. You’ll look like an alien.”

“I’m a werewolf.” He says it like it’s an entire counter claim to Stiles’s rambling.

“I know you are, Balto, but everyone out there doesn’t. Now robe on, snchookums.”

“Why do you keep calling me horrible pet names?” Derek asks while putting his robes on.

“Because were supposed to be pretending like we’re a happy couple that came here to have kinky sex. What’s our cover story? Maybe you’re having an affair with me because you hate your wife, and I, you’re twinky coworker has charmed you with my brilliant personality. And you’re working through your internalized homophobia that your father instilled into you as a child.” Stiles grins at the blank look Derek gives him.

“That wouldn’t happen.”

“What the gay stuff?”

“No, I like both men and women. I’m talking about having an affair, I would never do that. If I didn’t love the person I was with I would break it out before pursuing the person I love.” 

Wait.

Wait. Wait. Wait.  **WHAT!**

“Dude, you’re bisexual!? How did I not know this!?” Stiles yells.

“Actually, I prefer the term pansexual.”

“Oh my god! You just got way cooler in my book.” Stiles jumps on the man, wrapping his arms around Derek’s as they exit their room. “After this, I’m gonna sit you down and you are going to spill how you figured that out.”

Derek rolls his eyes but Stiles couldn’t care less about that, he was still riding the high at the fact Derek liked men and women. Which means he might have a chance. A small chance. A very tiny, microscopic chance of dating Derek.

_ Baby steps, Stiles. Baby steps. _ Stiles reminds himself.

The two of them make their way out of their room and to the lobby where three other couples are standing there. Along with Robin, four other staff members and someone who Stiles thinks might be the manager of the place. Stiles shuffles up against Derek when he sees a smirking brunette looking the werewolf up and down like he’s a slab of meat, Stiles immediately dubs the woman Evil Smirking Bitch. He does not like her, he does not like her here, he does not like her there or anywhere.

“Thank you all for coming on such a short notice.” A woman steps up, who Stiles is going to assume is the manager. “I don’t mean to interrupt your morning, but we have some troubling news. It seems there was a snow storm that hit last night and everyone here got trapped inside. We don’t know how long until the snow melts, but the news report states it would be about two days.”

“Well, I hope we don’t have to pay for our stay then, this is ridiculous!” The man next to Smirking Bitch snaps at the manager, “How could you have let us stay here if there was going to be a snow storm. Now I’m going to be late for an important business meeting.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at this man’s attitude. Of course there had to be the one snobby assholenin the group. Derek squeezed his arm to keep him from opening his mouth and saying anything, which Stiles did because as much as he loved to talk he really just wanted to go back to bed.

“You won’t have to pay for the nights that you’re still stuck here, but we won’t be refunding for the first night.” The manager tells them in a crisp no room for bullshit attitude, and Stiles likes this woman. She wasn’t very tall, shorter than Stiles by a head or two probably around the same height as Lydia. But she held an air around her that stated if you wanted to fuck with her than you better have your guns ready.

“Will we have enough food for the next couple of days?” A skinny dark skinned man sitting on one of the couches asks, sitting next to him is a blonde man who looks like he lives at the gym. Stiles wonders how those two got together since their appearances clashed with one another, but then again he was pretending to be Derek’s lover.

“Yes, Mr. Rodrick.” The manager-Elizabeth, Stiles read her name tag, finally-told him with a kinder smile on her face. “There’s no need to worry about supplies, we have plenty to last everyone two months. We’re quite prepared for any occasion in our little motel.”

“Except a snow storm.” The snobby man scoffs.

“Well, Mr. Young, if you want to try getting to your car through the mountain of snow outside, be my guest. But no one will be there to dig your body out until the snow melts.”

Stiles has to cover his laugh with a cough, turning his face against Derek’s shoulder so no one can see the smirk on his lips. He’s really starting to like this woman. Derek twitches next to him and Stiles is almost worried that he’s trying to pull away, but he doesn’t and Stiles happily keeps his arms around Derek’s biceps. Very, very big biceps. Stiles would write ode to these bad boys.

“We have a breakfast buffet all set out for our guests already. Please enjoy the food while it’s hot.” Elizabeth smiles, a clear dismissal to the guest.

“Man, I hope they have curly fries. I’m starving for a whole pile of those greasy bad boys.” Stiles comments.

“Curly fries for breakfast?” Derek gives him a scoff, “That’s not healthy.”

“Hey man, don’t knock it until you try it. Now come on, boo, I wanna eat some of that greasy bacon that they have before you get to it.” Stiles laughs.

“What do you think I’m going to do?”

“Wolf it all down.” 

Derek gives him a look and Stiles smiles back at him.

“Very cute.” 

Stiles hoops Derek’s nose and laughs when the man goes cross eyed at that, “I know I’m cute. You tell me everyday.”

“No, I tell you that you’re annoying everyday.”

“Same thing.” Stiles picks up two plates, handing one over to Derek who takes it quietly.

Derek likes his plate up with mostly meat, and Stiles gives him a wink when he sees the man grab a few bits of bacon. Stiles nudges him, “Save some for us lowly humans, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek grunts and sits down at a table, Stiles sitting right next to him.

In answer, Stiles takes a forkful of eggs and shoves it into his mouth. Derek gives him a glare and chews thoughtfully on a slice of bacon.

“So we’re stuck here for a couple of days, that’s not too bad.” Stiles comments, “As long as the pack doesn’t fuck anything up at home.”

“They’ll be fine. I put Boyd in charge while I was away.” Derek tells him and then stiffens.

Stiles looks up from where he was shoving good into his mouth, and frowns when he sees the gay couple coming over to their table.

“Mind if we sit here?” Mr. Rodrick asks them.

“Uh, sure man. Free country and all that.” Stiles waves at him.

The man laughs and takes a seat, along with his partner, “I’m Eli and this is my husband, Aaron. It’s nice to meet you-well, actually it’s nice to see that we’re not the only gay couple here.”

Stiles chokes on his food at that, “Wow, you are very forward, huh.”

“How else do you think I got with this idiot? We would have been dancing around one another for years if I didn’t ask him out finally.” Eli laughs, and nudges his husband who only smiles back at him.

“Please, we all know it was my charming looks that had you asking me out.” Aaron winks.

Eli straightens up and looks back at the two of them, “So what are your names?”

“I’m Stiles, and this grump over here is Derek. He’s my little snuggle bunny.” Stiles smirks when Derek sends him a glare that could have the strongest men on their knees.

“Bunny? Seriously?”

“You have bunny teeth. I know it because I’ve seen you smile before, and they are adorable!” Stiles reaches out to touch Derek’s cheek, he pauses and waits for Derek to tense up and flinch away from him. Instead Derek raises his eyebrow as Stiles keeps a hand on his cheek, flushing, Stiles pulls his hand away from him and tries not to worry whether or not Derek can hear his heart tripping over itself.

Eli coos at them like they’re adorable puppies, “That’s cute. Anyways the reason I came over here is because I wanted to ask if you were interested in a threesome.” 

This time, it’s Derek who’s choking on his food. Stiles bites on his bottom lip, and watches as he straightens up. Of course, two attractive gay men want to have sex with Derek he was like an Adonis among men with the way he looked. Stiles held back the jealousy that was reading its head in the pit of his stomach.

“Excuse me?” Derek looks at Eli with a tight expression on his face.

“Oh, not with you big boy. I’m more interested in your twink counterpart right here. My boy Aaron loves getting fucked on both ends and he couldn’t stop eyeing Stiles up while the manager was talking. If you wanna watch, we’re not against a little voyeurism either.” Eli explains like he was talking about your everyday weather.

Blinking, Stiles looks over at Derek who has this constipated look on his face. Derek scraps his chair and stands up, picking his plate up and making a rough comment about eating in his room.

“Derek! Hey, wait-damnit.” Stiles whips his head back at the two men before him and glares, “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m sure this works at clubs or something, but just because it does there doesn’t mean it’ll work outside of there. I get this motel is for kinky fuckers but they also have honeymoon sweets. That was rude of you to ask me right in front of my boyfriend.Maybe you should stick to the clubs.” 

He grabs his plate to follow after Derek, but then turns around to say as final, “And lastly, I am in a very happy monogamous relationship with my boyfriend.”

Leaving after that, Stiles goes back to his room where Derek is sitting at the coffee table looking like a child in time out. Stiles sighs, kicking off his slippers and sets his plate down next to Derek's; the werewolf looks up at him with this look of confusion.

“I thought you were going with Eli and them to have a threesome.” Derek grunts, looking up from where he’s chewing on a piece of toast.

“Why would I do that, when I have a perfectly grumpy Sourwolf in my room. Besides, as hot as I think it is to fuck someone like Aaron, I’m not really a one night stand kind of guy. Not that I’ve ever had a one nightstand, or sex at all-“ Stiles backtracks himself. “Nope. No sex for me. Well, there was this time that Danny offered and for a moment I got excited except it was a lie and he was toying with my emotions. Which was really mean of him. I used to think he was this super nice guy, but the dude can be an asshole at times.”

“Why did you ask him to take your virginity?” 

Stiles pauses, his fingers tapping on his leg for a moment before leaning forward to pick up his fork, “It was during the whole Darach and Alpha pack stuff. I was scared that I was, you know-gonna get sacrificed because I’m a virgin.”

“You shouldn’t…” Derek goes quiet in a way that has the whole room feeling tense. Reaching out, Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder and gives him a squeeze. Letting the man know to take his time. “You shouldn’t throw that away. I know as a teenager being a virgin it seems like the worst thing, but having sex with someone who doesn’t care...Just...don’t do it unless it’s with someone you love and they love you back. You’ll end up regretting it, and everything that happens afterwards.”

The one thing that will always hurt Stiles is the way Derek talks about something that reminds him of Kate. The man looks haunted. Like he had just seen a ghost and Stiles wonders if that’s what Derek saw when he was still living in the Hale house, at least the burnt out shell of the house. Derek had looked so pale and skinny back then, Stiles didn’t notice the change until the man became an Alpha and was suddenly carrying around an extra fifty pounds of muscles.

“You’re right.” Stiles shifts, bumping his shoulder with Derek’s, “Though, it’s not like I have a line of people trying to date me. Maybe I’ll get my big win when I go to college, movies always make it look like you get a huge character change in college. Maybe I’ll get a six pack!”

Derek snorts, “You? Exercising? Not in this lifetime.”

“Hey, I could totally exercise! I could become a gym rat whenever I want, I’ll kick your ass in lifting weights in no time.” Stiles punches Derek’s shoulder and then waves his hand from the pain. “Owwww, why are you werewolves made of cement. It’s not fair to us regular humans!”

The Alpha chuckles and goes back to his breakfast while Stiles is sitting there dealing with the sore pain of being a wimp.

“Ass.” He comments and then snatches the last slice of bacon off of Derek’s plate. Shoving it in his mouth quickly before the Alpha can snap at him. He grins and Derek glares, it’s a dance they’ve been doing back and forth with one another and one Stiles won’t ever get over.

  
  


_________

  
  
  


“I’m so bored!” Stiles throws himself on to the bed face first, whining into his pillow when the bed shakes a little. Noticing that Derek was lying right next to him, Stiles turns to his side so he can stare at the man’s face. “What are you doing? Are you sleeping?”

“No, I’m relaxing.” Derek tells him. He’s lying on his back with his arms under his head and has been for the past hour while Stiles was going stir crazy. The both of them were still in their underwear which Stiles had gotten over a little bit, he still had the urge to cover himself with his arms or find a shirt. But at the moment he couldn’t care less because Derek was the only person seeing him like this.

“Relaxing?” Lifting himself up, Stiels rests his chin on his fist so he can stare down at Derek.

The Alpha hums, “No monsters to fight. No pack to annoy me. I don’t even have to go out and exercise or check the territory. I can just relax.”

“You I never noticed how fucking busy our day to day life was in Beacon Hills. New monsters come into town, you come over to my house and we do research while the pack gets to make out with each other while we do all the hard work. And then we go and kick ass, sometimes I get hurt, usually your guts are on the ground and I have to push them back inside of your chest which is really gross.” Stiles continues on, “You know, without us I’m pretty the pack would be in shambles. We’re like the groundwork of the pack. You’re the kickass Alpha, the boss, the leader and I’m the research guy.”

“The research guy.”

“Yeah man, I do all the looking through books for the monsters weakness or lore-you know I’ve been trying to make a new Beastiary. Lydia was helping but she’s going through one of her phases with Jackson right now, so they’re usually sucking face or at the mall. That reminds me, why are we always the only two without dates? Fucking, even Isaac has a date! Usually he’s just hopping through girls and guys but still! I wanna kiss someone, why doesn’t anyone want to kiss me.”

“It’s probably because I hang out with you guys, and you guys like drank from the fountain of sexiness. You couldn’t have at least shared some of it! Maybe even a drop, but no, you guys are all hot and it sucks. I can’t take you anywhere without people asking me if you’re single, which is so unfair!”

“Maybe they were trying to see if you were the one single. I’m pretty sure people in town think you’re in a polyamorous relationship with the pack.” Derek argues.

“Me?? No way. I wish though-although there was one time Erica offered to have a threesome with me. Maybe I should take them up on it when I get back.” He fiddles with something soft for a moment and then sighs, “Actually, maybe not. Erica is probably scary in bed. And I just want some sweet sweet love making.”

“Love making?” Derek huffs, a hand coming up to rub at his face, “Weren’t you just talking about how we’re the strongest in the pack? How did you get from there to love making.”

“So there’s this thing humans have, called ADHD. I’m sure you’re little wolfie brain couldn’t comprehend it but what it means is that my attention is all over the place like a rat who got a whiff of cocaine. I had to write a paper for economics once and ended up handing in the history of male circumcision. Dude, the look on Finstocks face when he read it!”

“Finstock? I remember him when I was in high school, he was actually my favorite teacher. Weirdly enough. I think it was because he was the only one who treated me like I was normal instead of weird.”

“Weird? Weren't you like the athlete king in high school?”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him, and Stiles flushes before explaining, “I may or may not have looked you up in the yearbook. And let me say, you had the most adorable bunny teeth, Derek.”

“No. God, that was the worst photo of me.” Derek groans, covering his face.

“I don’t know, your basketball photos were better. Or maybe the swim ones, I had no idea that you were on the swim team-dude, I didn’t even know they made you guys wear speedos! I thought that was just in movies. Did you seriously manscape to keep yourself hairless?” 

“Yeah, uh, I did it for swim first and then…Kate told me-“

“You don’t have to talk about her, you know that right? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Stiles looks at Derek’s face, freezing when the man is staring back at him with this unreadable look.

“No, I want to. I...I trust you with this kind of stuff. My therapist-“

“You’re seeing a therapist?”

The words have Derek flinching and Stiles wants to beat himself over the head for hurting Derek.

“No, no, no. I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. Derek, I’m happy you’re seeing a therapist. You deserve to get better and let out all the shit you’ve been carrying around.” Stiles moves closer, blinking when he realizes his hand has been on Derek’s chest the entire time. Playing with the man’s chest hair, he almost tears it away but Derek hasn’t told him off yet for it so he lets his hand stay. 

“Thanks. Um yeah, after the Alpha Pack stuff, I sat down with Chris and your dad, so we can fill him in with all the stuff that’s been going on. Your dad told me I should see a therapist, well, he made it sound like I should or there would be some consequences. I talked to Deaton about it and he gave me the card for a therapist who’s in the know about the supernatural. I talk to her twice a month and it’s really helped.”

“That’s-thats awesome, Derek! I’m happy you’re getting the help you need, you deserve it.” Stiles pats his chest, “You know, this is probably the longest conversation we had where you didn’t push me up against a hard surface.”

He’s only teasing but Derek gets a frown on his face from it. Stiles immediately wants to wipe it away, he wants to see Derek happy and smiling again. Maybe even get the man to laugh.

“Come on, let’s play a game.” Stiles sits up, and moves off the bed.

“A game? What game? In case you haven’t noticed we don’t have our phones, or a tv, or even a board game.” Derek sits up and watches Stiles shuffle through the nightstand.

Stiles makes a noise of triumph when he finds an old, worn down copy of the Bible at the bottom of the nightstand. He makes a quick apology to Jesus as he tears out the few blank pages in the book. He picks up the pen and takes them over to the coffee table and couch, Derek following behind him with a confused look on his face.

“We’re going to play Battle Royale!” 

“I’ve never heard of this game before, how do you play it?” Derek settles next to Stiles on the couch.

“Ok, so we each take an even amount of paper and we each write the name of a character on our piece of paper, along with their ability or weapon. Then we choose a random character and argue which one would win in a battle. Whoever wins gets to keep the stack and at the end whoever had the bigger stack wins!”

“This seems like a game you would win, since you like to talk so much.” Derek picks up his stack of form paper and starts to even them out as best as he can.

“Aw come on, like you aren’t the master at shutting people up with the raise on an eyebrow. Now shut up and play, maybe we can waste an hour with this.” Stiles starts to write a character on his paper.

They do end up playing for an hour. Actually they end up playing for three hours, because Derek is a secret nerd and Stiles finds himself actually having to throw out his own nerd powers when arguing. The last two cards the end on is Batman vs Superman, and it is by far their longest argument. Stiles hadn’t even known Derek was a Superman fan. Meanwhile, Stiles has and will always be a fan of Batman-he’s read about every Batman comic and could argue about Batman’s strength for hours.

Derek can also apparently argue that Superman is the strongest for hours. No matter how many times Stiles tried to one up him with some knowledge he had about Batman, Derek was there to interject him with facts about Superman that not even Stiles knew about.

It ended with the both of them throwing in a draw since they were at it for so long.

“I had no idea you were such a nerd.” Stiles leans back against the couch, while Derek settles at the other end.

“This may shock you, but I did have a childhood, Stiles. Where I read comics and played video games.”

“No shit. And here I thought you just sprung out of your mother’s womb fully grown.” Stiles laughs when Derek puts a foot out to kick him. “Hey now, no werewolf super strength on a fragile human. I would like to avoid any broken bones until the next monster shows up into town.”

Shivering from the cold air, Stiles rubs his hands over his arms and pulls his robe back on from where he left it on the couch. 

“Cold?”

“Like unbelievably so, god I wish the heater would work better. Think they have any extra blankets I could take from the supply closet?” 

“Stiles:”

“Hm?” He looks up from where he was staring.

Derek stares back, but doesn’t say anything to him. He looks awkward for a moment and then shifts his body around so his back is against the arm of the couch. Reclining back, Derek pats the empty spot between his legs.

“Oh, you want me to-“

“You’re cold aren’t you? Never mind, this was a stupid idea-“

“No!” Stiles shouts, practically throwing himself across the foot of empty space between the two of them so he can curl up against Derek’s chest. “It’s not stupid, I swear. I was just confused. Please, cuddle me. I am in desperate need for some heat and cuddles. Like so fucking desperate, Derek.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that? I can’t believe I like you, you’re so infuriating.” Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’s body and his legs close around him keeping them both still.

Stiles pats Derek’s side and says cheerfully, “Everyone likes me eventually. I’m like a fungi, I grow on you and annoy you until you like me. Unless said person is a crazy murderer, then they are more inclined to want to kill me. I’m glad you didn’t kill me when we first met.”

“I didn’t want to kill you Stiles.”

“Seriously? Then what was with all that posturing and growling, oh, and let’s not forget pushing me around like I’m your favorite chew toy.”

“I was doing it because you annoyed me and you wouldn’t keep yourself away from danger.” Derek brushes his fingers through Stiles’s hair. “You’re a loyal person and will protect the people you love, but you never care if you’re the one getting hurt.”

“Excuse me? This is starting to sound a lot more like you, Mr. Martyr complex. You’re the one always throwing yourself in the way of bullets and claws so the pack doesn’t get hurt, and then I’m always there having to put you back together.” Stiles’s nose twitches and he shivers a little from the soft hairs on Derek’s chest tickling his nose.

“Still cold?”

He shakes his head, “Nah, you’re chest hair is tickling me.”

“Oh, sorry, I can go out a shirt on if you want.” Derek shifts as if he’s going to get up and move.

“What? No! I do not want you to put a shirt on, you’re perfectly fine where you are. Stay. You’re a giant, soft cuddly wolf.” Stiles was going to beat himself over the head later for telling Derek this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How this man was able to be around Stiles and deal with Stiles’s annoying crush on him was beyond Stiles’s grasp. Derek was just being nice, he knew about Stiles’s crush but decided to be nice and would probably let Stiles down gently so he didn’t have to deal with the teenagers crush on him.

Derek gives an amused huff of laughter, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles’s body while they cuddle. Nuzzling his cheek against Derek’s chest, Stiles closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep. 

  
  


________

  
  
  


Waking up, Stiles snuffles and sits up in bed. Rubbing at his face and glancing around.

“Why do you keep letting me sleep all day.” He grumbles, falling back down on the bed. Glaring up at Derek who’s lying next to him.

“Stiles, this is the only time we’re going to be able to sleep and relax. Usually, I would spend it reading but since the only books they have here are about sex.” 

Stiles smirks, “Derek Hale are you saying you’re a prude? I didn’t expect that out of you.”

“I’m not a prude.” Derek nudges his arm in what was probably supposed to be a punch but the man was too lazy to make it hurt. “I would just prefer to read gay porn by people who have actually had sex and are gay men. Or I don’t know, something with more emotions.”

Stiles sits up, “Remind me to show you the world of fanfiction when we get back home. It’s gonna blow your mind.”

“You mean that Batman and Superman thing you were reading?”

Whipping his head around so fast from where he was getting out of bed, Stiles stares at Derek with wide eyes, “How did you know about that!?”

“You forget to turn your computer off.” Derek’s eyes are closed as he lies on the bed, a smirk on his face as he further goes to say, “I’ve seen everything you had on there.”

“No.”

“You have a very particular taste in porn f-“

Stiles grabs a pillow and starts beating Derek with it, “I’m sorry Derek, but I’m going to have to kill you now. No one is allowed to see my porn collection. It was nice knowing you man but you’ve gotta go.”

The Alpha is laughing so hard as Stiles keeps hitting him and trying to smother him with the pillow in his hand. Holding Stiles back with one hand as he watches the human struggle at his assassination attempt. Stiles flings the pillow at Derek’s face which gets a growl from the wolf.

“Oh shit.” Stiles meeps when Derek flashes red eyes.

The werewolf pushes him back and tackles him to the bed, pinning Stiles’s arms to his chest and pressing him into the sheets. Stiles kicks his feet out, trying to hit Derek anywhere he can but he feels like a fish struggling in the hand of a human.

“Let me go, jackass! I have to pee!” Stiles growls, fighting harder to get Derek off of him.

The wolf makes a noise and buries his nose up against the juncture behind Stiles’s ear, and licks.

“Ew! Derek stop it!”

“You know, I could give you a wet willy right now.” He can feel Derek’s smirk pressing up against his skin. “Or maybe, I could just do this.”

His hands move down to Stiles’s side and at first the teenager is confused, until Derek presses up against his ribs and Stiles starts laughing uncontrollably. He shoves his elbow back against Derek’s chest but then the man jabs harder against his ribs and Stiles goes limp as he laughs his ass off.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare. Derek, stop! Safe word! I’m safe wording!” He yells, tears slipping down his cheeks from laughing so hard. 

Finally, the werewolf gives in and pulls off of Stiles, rolling onto his side and chuckling as Stiles catches his breath.

Slapping Derek’s chest, Stiles mutters a soft, “Hate you.” Before rolling into his back and trying to just breath for a minute.

“Asshole. I thought I was going to piss myself if you hadn’t stopped tickling me.” Stiles cusses at him, glaring when Derek just grins up at him like the cat that got the canary. Or the wolf.

Hahah, wolf jokes. So funny.

When he catches his breath, Stiles looks over at Derek again and then says, “You’re different you know.”

“Hm?”

“Like, with me. Right now. I don’t think I’ve seen you this open before, or happy. Hell, you’ve smiled and laughed more in just the few days we’ve been here than the entire four years that I’ve known you.” Stiles explains, “You’re just so...happy.”

Derek clears his throat, “You’re right-“

“Wait, can you say that again so I can get it recorded. Derek Hale, finally admitting that I’m right. Holy shit, the world must be coming to an end.” Stiles giggles when Derek gives him a pointed look that says ‘Shut up, Stiles.’

“Will you let me finish.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on.” Stiles waves a hand.

“I…I trust you. My wolf and I, we both trust you more than anyone else in the pack. After Laura died I was so angry and alone, I wanted revenge for her but I was also so fucking scared. And you, you were a constant in my life since then. You’ve saved me so many times and never, not once left or betrayed me. I’m sure you already know right now that Boyd and Erica had planned on running away from me, Jackson took the bite and then left, Isaac went to go join Scott’s pack. And then...I know Scott will never like me, and that’s fine but when he acted like he was in my pack. I thought for a moment I could trust him, and we all could be a pack together.”

Derek goes eerily quiet after that and Stiles moves closer to him for comfort.

“I should have known it was a lie. That he was going to betray me and f-force me to give the Bite to Gerard. I-it…” he swallows, turns onto his side to face Stiles and then takes the teenagers hand. Stiles should have been more shocked about Derek holding his hand but that isn’t what shocks Stiles. It’s the fact that Derek is being openly vulnerable and crying a little in front of him, that’s what shakes Stiles to the core. “It was like I was right back there, when Kate had hurt me and used me. I know it’s not the same, Scott didn’t sexually abuse me. But…”

“He still used your body without your consent. Just like Kate, and Peter, and then...Scott. What Scott did, that wasn’t right. He went behind everyone back and I won’t lie, it hurt me as well when he lied to me. But Derek, you didn’t deserve what he did to you, he knew what Kate did and he used it against you.” Squeezing the bigger hand in his own, Stiles looks Derek in the eye. “You deserved better than what he did to you. And I won’t let anyone use you like that again.”

Derek sniffs, “This is why I trust you. You’re the only person in the pack that hasn’t betrayed me or used me. You’ve saved my life on more occasions than anyone else, and you’re always there when I need you. It’s why it’s so easy for me to forget about the past when I’m with you. You...you make me happy.”

“You make me happy too, Derek.”

Derek’s smile is like something out of a fairy tale book; rays of sunshine, birds singing and Stiles’s heart fluttering because it’s his weakness. Derek as a whole is his weakness, the man had worked his way into Stiles’s heart and snuck up on him without Stiles realizing.

The feelings Stiles held for Derek, the emotions that swelled inside of his chest when the man was near made everything he had felt for Lydia seem like a children’s play. When Derek was in the room Stiles felt like his eyesight narrowed until it was just Derek standing there in front of him. For a fleeting moment, Stiles thought about kissing Derek. 

He wanted, how did he just want to grab the man’s face and kiss him until they were both drunk off of it. But Derek had just torn himself open and let Stiles take a peek at the damage inside of him, Stiles didn’t want to take advantage of Derek after he had let Stiles in. Nobody ever thought of Stiles as a patient person, they saw him always talking and moving around because of his ADHD and they immediately wrote him off. But Stiles could be patient, he would wait for a long time. And if he had to wait for Derek he could.

It’s not like the man had openly admitted his love for Stiles but it was something. Somehow Stiles could tell that having Derek’s trust was more important than having the man’s love, and he was happy to settle with that.

“Do you think we could snag some chocolate from the kitchen? Chocolate always makes me happy.” Derek chuckles at Stiles’s words and nods his head. “Cool. Cool. You stay right here, and I’ll go grab us a snack.”

“Ok.” 

Stiles doesn’t move and neither does Derek.

“You’re going to have to let go of my hand if you want me to get the food, Derek.”

The man blushes- _ blushes! _ -and then takes his hand off of Stiles’s slowly, “Right, sorry.”

“Don’t be. You know I’m all up and ok for some human contact.” Stiles grins and then rolls out of bed, grabbing a robe to throw on before slipping on his shoes. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

Wrapping the robe tighter around himself when he steps out of the room. Pausing he turns his head and sniffs at the collar of the robe, blushing when he realizes he grabbed Derek’s robe instead of his own. Not that it really matters, both robes are the same size but this one smells heavily of Derek and Stiles holds back the smile that wants to spread over his face.

Finding the kitchen is easy since there’s signs on the halls pointing this way and that, the cook is a short woman with long auburn hair pulled back in a bun. She eyes him up and down with a distasteful look.

“What. Come to make demands about what I have to make for tonight.” She glares harder.

“Um, no? I really enjoyed the roast you made for lunch, it was very good. I was actually wondering if there was some chocolate I could get from you, if it’s not much of a problem?” He scratches the back of his head.

“Had a fight with your boyfriend?”

Stiles laughs, “We don’t fight, we bicker a lot though. But no, we didn’t have a fight. Derek’s not much of an emotional kind of guy but when he is it comes out all at once. I just wanted to get him something to make him feel better.”

The woman keeps glaring at him and Stiles is thankful for all the years he’s spent getting glared at by Derek.

Her expression changes then, from once glaring to smiling at Stiles like she knows something he doesn’t, “I might have a special treat for you and your wolf.”

“Wolf? I don’t have a wolf, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles looks around the room to make sure no one overheard them.

The woman laughs, “Oh please, even if I didn’t have a super smelling nose I could still see the way that man has his claim on you. Don’t look so worried, I’m not a Hunter or anything evil. And it’s not like I want to cause you any trouble while you’re both on your honeymoon.”

“Oooh, I uh, I wouldn’t say honeymoon-“

“Shush now, I can see when someone’s in love with the way they look at one another. And you two are as lovey dovey as they come.” She grins and then walks into the spices cabinet in the kitchen. Leaving Stiles to stand there and gawk at the empty space in shock.

If she could tell how Stiles felt about Derek then that meant the man definitely knew how he felt. But she had also said they, as in plural, which means...huh…

“Here you go, now you treat your wolf right. He looks like he could use someone good in his life.” She pats his hand and then snaps at him to leave.

Blinking out of his shock, Stiles stands there for a moment trying to grasp at what the hell just happened. Shaking his head, he glances back at the kitchen door before waving it off. He’s on vacation, he’s not going to bother about whether or not this woman is good or evil. He’ll leave that for someone else to deal with.

He’s almost at his door when someone pushes him against the wall.

“Dude, what the fuck!” He glares, thrown off when it’s the woman from earlier that morning who wouldn’t stop staring at Derek.

“So tell me, how does an annoying little twink like you get with a man like him? Hm? He must have been desperate for a piece of ass to choose you over anyone else.” She digs her nails into his shoulder. “Stiles was it? I know you both aren’t really together.”

“Excuse me?” He cocks his head to the side and stares at her like she grew three arms, “Are you-? Listen lady, Derek and I are in a very happy relationship, I don’t know what’s going through your head but you need to take a step back.”

She throws her head back and laughs, “Please, like he’d ever get with the likes of you.”

“You’ve never even met me! What the hell are you going on about?!” Stiles bites back the urge to push the woman off when her nails dig deeper into his shoulder. “Look, even if we weren’t together, Derek wouldn’t even give you a second glance.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because his type isn’t crazy bitches.”

You fucking-“

She brings her hand up as if she’s planning on clawing Stiles’s face up with those long fingers. Flinching his face away to wait for the coming attack, Stiles jumps when the woman makes a startled scream.

Looking back, Stiles feels his heart trip over itself when he sees Derek standing there with his hand holding back the woman’s wrist.

“Don’t.  _ Touch. _ Him.” Derek snarls, and Stiles has to congratulate the man for having enough control not to shift or snap the woman’s wrist.

The bitch has the gall to give Derek a pretty little smile and flutter her eyelashes at him.

“Oh, sorry about that Derek. We were just having a disagreement.” She giggles like she wasn’t just about to tear into Stiles’s face.

Derek pushes her back up against the wall, nothing gentle about the way he does it and in an instant has his hand wrapped around her throat.

“If I ever see you touch him like that again, I’ll fucking kill you.” He growls at her, Stiles pushed himself away from the wall he was against and puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Derek, stop. Step away right now, you don’t want to do this.” He tells the werewolf.

“She shouldn’t have said those things about us, she should have minded her business.” His voice rises with anger.

Stiles hears a door open up and sees the other guest coming out of their rooms to gawk at the scene. Mr. Young is coming down the hall red faced and looking like he’s about to blow up on them, but Derek is there first pushing the woman into Mr. Young’s body.

“How dare you touch my wife like that! Do you have any idea who I am-“

“No. And I don’t give a shit either. Tell your fucking wife to keep her hands to herself, and if she ever comes near us again I’ll break her hands.” Derek grips Stiles’s arm and tugs him back into their room. Once the door is shut, Derek leans against the couch, grunting and growling as his eyes bleed red. 

“Hey, hey, Derek. Derek, look at me, big guy. You need to calm down.” Stiles drops the bag of chocolate on the ground and comes over to Derek’s side. “Deep breaths, Derek, deep breaths.”

“She was going to hurt you.” The wolf rumbles, gripping the robe Stiles is wearing and leans forward. “I could kill her for that, I want to-I want to hurt her so badly, Stiles.”

“I know. I know. But I need you to calm down. Look-I’m all good, see no harm done!” Stiles puts his hand on the side of Derek’s face, marveling in how soft the werewolf’s hair feels against his skin. “Come on, Derek, just calm down for me. And then we can enjoy some chocolate.”

The Alpha rumbling starts to calm down, lessen until it’s just a small vibration in his chest. Stiles runs his hand up and down Derek’s back, the older man’s shoulders slump as he leans more of his weight against Stiles’s body.

“See, we’re all good now.” Stiles pets Derek’s hair, “But if she does try that shit again you have my permission to kick that woman’s ass. Fuck her.”

A snort escapes Derek’s nose, and he wraps his arms around Stiles in a crushing hug.

“I hope the motel manager doesn’t get pissed that we attacked another guest.” Stiles sighs, playing with the small hairs on the back of Derek’s head.

“She attacked you first, I was only protecting what's mine.” Derek growls.

“She was fucking crazy, that’s what she was. Come on, I got us chocolate.” Stiles pats Derek’s back, waiting for the man to pull away before he grabs the bag. “She said she had some special stuff for werewolves.”

Pausing, Derek looks down at the bag in Stiles’s hand, nostrils flaring as he scents the air. A confused look crosses his face as he looks back up to the younger man, “I don’t smell any wolfsbane or other harmful things.”

Opening the bag up, Stiles pulls out a few Hershey’s bars and another brand of chocolate he’s never heard of before. The werewolf leans forward and makes a noise of shock.

“I haven’t seen this kind of chocolate since I was a kid, my mom used to give it to us on special holidays.” Derek tears open the packaging and snaps off a piece for himself, “Laura and I used to always try to sneak into mom's room to find more, but she was good at hiding things like this.”

“They have specially made chocolate for werewolves? How does that work out?” Stiles takes a huge bite out of his Hershey’s bar.

“Canines are allergic to chocolate, making them get sick and die. And that part kind of transferred over to werewolves, we don’t die from it but regular chocolate can make us get sick. Like having a stomach ache, but worse.” Derek explains eating his own chocolate.

“That sucks. You’ll never get to enjoy the beauty of Reese’s.” Stiles sighs in misery and Derek rolls his eyes at him.

A knock at the door ruins their chocolatey fun, Derek stops Stiles from getting up and is the one who answers the door. He glances back at Stiles and nods his head to signal things are fine before stepping outside of the room.

Leaning back against the couch, Stiles sighs and takes off Derek’s robe to set it on the end of the couch. The room isn’t as cold as it was earlier that morning, so he can relax without the extra blankets and robes. Usually Stiles would jump on the excuse to wear more clothes, hide himself underneath the layers and layers. But he feels comfortable in his skin right now, doesn’t have the urge to hide or cover himself up.

Trusting his head to the side until the joints pop, Stiles throws the empty wrappers back into the bag to deal with for later. He’s glad there isn’t a clock in the room or else he’d have kept glancing at it over and over again until Derek arrived.

Finally the door opens, and with it the hot scent of warm food.

“Heeey, woah-what’s all this?” Stiles leaps up from the couch to salivate over the tray of hot steaks, mashed potatoes and gravy.

“An apology to the guest, I explained the situation and one of the other guests backed me up on it. Stating that Mrs. York had been very insistent on trying to sleep with me, even though I was with you.” Derek explains as he sets the tray on the coffee table, and then holds up a bottle of red wine. “And something to help the food go down for the handsome couple.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Stiles unrolls the silverware so he can dig in while Derek pours each of them a glass of wine. “You’re gonna let me have some of that? You know I’m underage right.”

“I have seen you drink two cans of beer in one go without getting drunk, Stiles. You’re beyond trying to be stopped.” Derek brings the glass up and sniffs at it. “Just don’t tell your dad, I’d rather not get shot.”

“Just admit it, you love me. People already think we make a good pair.” Stiles winks and then shoves a bite of steak into his mouth.

“Yes, a real charmer of a boyfriend I have.” 

“I can taste the snark in your voice, stop it. I’m adorable, I don’t deserve this snark.” Derek settles down next to Stiles as they eat their food. “You know what would make this a little better? Some good music to go with some delicious food.”

There’s a little radio in the room, Stiles had found it earlier when he was looking around and blushing at all the toys hidden around the room. He pulls it out then and sets it on the coffee table while Cry to Me by Solomon Burke plays, Stiles guns along to the music and kicks his feet up onto the table.

“This might be the best dinner I’ve had in awhile.” Derek admits, finishing off his steak and potatoes while Stiles enjoys sipping on his wine.

“It’s because I’m here,” Stiles teases, his cheeks going red when Derek smiles back at him. “and I make the best company. Not that anyone else would agree. Most people think I’m annoying.”

“Well, I’m not most people.” 

Staring at the man next to him, Stiles gulps and glances down where Derek’s lips are wrapped around his fork. Slowly pulling the silverware out of his mouth, Derek clears his throat as he sets his empty plate down on the table. Neither of them spoke as they let the music wash over them in the room.

“Do you want to dance?” Stiles clears his throat.

The werewolf raises his eyebrow, “Dance?”

Nodding his head vigorously, Stiles says, “My mom and I use to dance together after we ate. She’d put The B-52’s on in the living room until we were exhausted. It’ll be fun, come on Sourwolf, boogie with me.”

“You’re-“ Derek shakes his head and smiles, letting Stiles grab his hands and pull him off the couch. “I don’t think I remember how to dance, it’s been a long time.”

“Scared you’re going to step on my toes?” He teases at the man, keeping Derek’s hands in his own as they both go slow with the fast paced beat.

“No, I’m afraid you're going to fall all over yourself.” Derek laughs when Stiles does hit him, but more on purpose than an accident.

“Jackass.” Stiles moves backwards and let’s himself dance to the beat, not going anywhere with what he’s doing. It’s sloppy and probably looks god awful to anyone else but Stiles is having fun, and seeing Derek awkwardly dancing along with him.

He laughs, but not in a cruel way and Derek laughs with him. They really do make an interesting pair, dancing in their underwear together. 

Stepping forward, Stiles loops his arms around Derek’s shoulder and pulls them into a slow dance. Derek easily wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist as he keeps up with Stiles, grinning and huffing a laugh when they accidentally step on one another’s toes.

“We’re horrible at this.” Derek laughs jovially.

Stiles snorts a laugh, “Can't be much better than two show dogs trying to dance, but I’m having fun so who gives a shit. There’s nobody else here but us.”

“Just the two of us.” Derek agrees, the both of them coming to a slow stop as they just stare at one another. “No pack. No hunters. And no monsters to run from.”

Swallowing, Stiles stares back at the man and realizes that Derek’s waiting for something.

“Derek.” He breathes.

“Yes.”

Leaning forward until their foreheads are touching, Stiles takes a moment to admire the way Derek’s eyes glow in the light from the room. The man was gorgeous all around but his eyes, they were the most beautiful thing about him to Stiles.

This was it. No turning back.

“Can i kiss you?”

A shaky breath escapes Derek’s throat, “Yes.” He chokes on his excitement.

Kissing Derek felt like a breathing for the first time to Stiles, he never imagined himself as the sappy romantic when it came to kissing. But Derek made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach, and molten lava in his heart when the man touched him. The kiss was tentative and slow, a contrast to Stiles’s personality as he was loud and brash about everything. But with Derek he wanted to be gentle, wanted to give Derek something that no one else had given him in his life.

It’s clumsy and a little sloppy after a moment, Stiles has never kissed someone before so he doesn’t know how much to tilt his head or how long to keep their lips together. 

Derek brings a hand up to lay on the back of Stiles’s neck, tilting his head to the side so the kiss can deepen.

“Sorry.” Stiles mutters against Derek’s wet lips, “I’m not-I’ve never-“

“It’s ok. You’re doing fine.” Derek smiles, “It’s your first kiss, we can go as slow as you want.”

Nodding his head, Stiles wets his lips and then leans forward to kiss Derek again. This time keeping his head tilted so their noses don’t bump against one another. There’s a small little whimper that breaks between them and it takes a moment for Stiles to realize that it’s him making such a noise. Pulling back, Stiles rests his forehead against Derek’s, staring at the man’s face while the two of them catch their breath.

“In case I have to remind you later, I like you. Like, a lot, Derek.” 

Derek grins back at him, “Do you like like me?” 

“Oh my god, this isn’t the fucking playground Derek. Also, who told you you could be funny. I’m the funny one in this relationship.”

“What does that make me.”

Stiles pats Derek’s chest, “The very sexy, brooding romantic that has fallen desperately in love with me because of my charm and wit.”

“Hm, I guess that’s kind of true. I’m not too sure about the funny part though.” Derek cackles when Stiles slaps his chest.

“I am funny! I’m so funny. I am the backbone to this pack now shut up and kiss me again.” Stiles pulls Derek back in, kissing him to stifle the laughter bellowing out of Derek’s chest. “Dude, why is kissing you so addicting? I can’t fucking stop.”

“Don’t call me dude.” He pulls back to say, holding Stiles’s face in his hands as he kisses him. “We should move this to the bed.”

“Derek Hale, are you trying to sex me up?” Stiles let’s himself get pushed backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he’s falling against the sheets.

“No Stiles, I am not trying to sex you up.”

“Good because I’m not that easy.” Pulling Derek down for a kiss, Stiles pauses and then pushes the Alpha back, “Hey wait a minute, are you saying you don’t want to get up all on this hot twinky bod I’ve got?”

The Alpha rolls his eyes at him, and pushes Stiles further up onto the bed so he can kneel over him.

“What I’m saying,” Derek starts to pepper kisses against Stiles’s throat and moves down to his collarbone. “Is that I don’t want to go too fast in our relationship. I want to take it slow for the both of us, because we deserve something good.”

“Ok, yeah. Yeah.” Swallowing, Stiles nods his head and arches his back off the bed when teeth scrape against his collarbone. “Whatever you want, Derek.”

“What I want, is you. All you Stiles. And nothing else.” Derek moves back up to kiss Stiles on the lips, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he strokes his thumb over the v of Stiles’s hips. 

“Then I’m yours, as long as you’ll have me.” 

The kiss and kiss until they fall asleep against one another from kissing so much. Stiles feels warm all over and a smile never leaves his face, and when he wakes up he finds Derek sitting up on one elbow to watch him sleep. Because Derek is nothing but a creepy creeper who ever creeped, and Stiles is totally ok with Derek pretending to be the werewolf version of Edward Cullen. And when Derek leans down to kiss him again, Stiles kind of just wants to scream on the roof of the building that his boyfriend is Derek Hale.

And then a thought hits him and he’s falling back and wanting to cover his face with a pillow.

“What’s wrong?”

“We have to go back home soon and deal with the pack teasing us. They probably already knew about the crush we had on one another and are going to be assholes about it.” He groans in suffering.

“Shit.” Derek mutters after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, shit. Wel, might as well enjoy our little honeymoon away from the pack. Because when we get back they’re never going to leave us alone in a room together.” Stiles scrubs at his face and looks back up at Derek.

“I’m starting to rethink not having sex with you until we’ve gone on a date.” Derek admits.

“I am very ok with that, big guy.”

  
  


When they do get back home, after another day of being stuck in the motel until the snow melts, the pack does in fact tease them both. Apparently, they had a bet going on to see how long it would take them to kiss, and Isaac is the one who came out with 300 dollars. Though they do get them to shut up, when Derek pulls down Stiles’s shirt collar to show off the huge bite mark he left on Stiles.

That has Stiles and Derek giggling like little shits later when they’re lying in bed with one another. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved, thanks for reading!


End file.
